Immortal!
by Demon-Girl-627
Summary: Gantu survived, thanks to the 'Ancient Crystal' from Planet Leoscea. How can Stitch defeat someone who's immortal? Now he's got new freinds, can they help?(Sequel to Good Vs Evil) Please Review!
1. The Meeting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lilo, and Stitch, slowly walked through the streets. "Hey, Stitch! The Attack of the Mutant Monsters II, is out!" Lilo exclaimed as they walked past the theatres. "Ih" Lilo ran to the poster. "This looks really interesting... Do you think they're real mummies?" Lilo asked Stitch. "Nagaa." Lilo sighed. "Nani probably not let us watch a M15+ movie, like always." She sighed again. "Lets go home." Lilo suggested. Stitch nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 625 looked at Gantu. "Hey, G. What happened?" 625 asked. "627 and 628 dumped us." He replied. "Oh, that's too bad." But on the inside 625 was leaping with joy. "That doesn't answer the reason why you look like a burnt tomato." 625 replied. "628 threw a energy ball at me... The little trog..." Gantu replied. "But, wouldn't you be dead?" 625 said, confused. Gantu took a shiny purple crystal out of his pocket, it glittered in the light. "With this baby, I can't be killed that easily." Gantu said grinning. 625 mouth dropped. "How do you get hold of the Ancient Crystal from Planet Leoscea?" He asked. "I always had this. I got this as a gift by my father... before he passed away..." Gantu replied. "How many times has it saved you?" 625 asked. "Three times." Gantu replied. 625 said nothing more, he just left the room. "Gantu!!! Gantu!!! Am I hearing correctly... You got the Ancient Crystal from Planet Leoscea?" Hamsterveil said from the wide screen. "Y-yes Dr. Hamsterveil." Gantu stuttered. "You do? Gimme it!" Gantu looked at the crystal as it shone in the light, creating a purple reflection of Gantu's face. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hamsterveil. I need this to defeat the Trog and the newly hatched earth form." Gantu replied. "This might help me capture some more experiments." Hamsterveil thought about this for like, maybe two seconds. "Fine. Go capture some more experiments, you worthless pile of blubbering fat!" Gantu slipped the crystal back in his pocket, and nodded, ignoring the insults. Gantu yawned, his mouth was wide enough to fit 20 sandwiches. Speaking of sandwiches, 625 was on his favourite chair, eating a sandwich and reading his favourite book, 'Escape From Sandwich Mountain'. Gantu decided to take a early nap, he walked to his room, and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jumba took a few x-rays on Demon, he couldn't understand, his experiment was supposed to be indestructible. Every now again, he turned and started typing his computer. Demon was waiting, basically bored out of his wits. "You done yet Jumba?" Demon asked. "Can't rush science, 627." He replied. "Ah-ha, found problem." Demon glanced at Jumba, "Well, what's the matter?" He asked, worried. "Well, computer says that you're still... never mind, it doesn't really matter... you still can lift up x6000 your weight, but it will hurt, anyway you can cope with it... To put it this way, if someone chopped off your head, you will still be okay, but you will need to replace your head, or you could wander without a head..." Jumba continued. "That's just a if... remember?" Demon stated. "Ah yes, but..." Jumba started. "I only wanted to know what happened..." Demon said unhappily. He rubbed his wrist. It had already healed within 2 days. He walked down the stairs. Crystal ran up to him. "You promised to take me out for dinner." She said tugging his arm. "Like I have money." He replied. "Well, you still have Nani's credit card right?" Crystal asked. "Yep." "Well, com'on, let's go!" She said tugging Demon harder, out the door. "I'm driving," Demon said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stitch held Angel's paw, as they walked along the beach together. The sun rested beyond the horizon. Stitch sat on a large rock, Angel too sat down. Just as they were about to kiss, a red crab nibbed Stitch's tail. Angel giggled as Stitch ran in circles; Stitch stopped running and tried to pull the crab off. Finally he got it off, he held it tightly in his hands, the crab continued to struggle. The crab was as a tennis ball. The crab lifted up his nippers and nipped Stitch's hand and didn't let go. Stitch shook his hand in different directions, causing the crab to swing in the air, the crab's nippers were getting sore, and he was getting dizzy. Without thinking properly, the crab let go, instantly he found himself in the air, and without a parachute. The crab landed in the water, and sank to the bottom. He got up and scurried away, into a coral reef. Stitch settled again, and held paws, and pretty soon, was kissing her on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Switch eyes started filling with tears, "Stop that!" He whined. "Stop what?" Fidget said, continuing to poke him. Switch let his tears flow, as he let out a long wail. Fidget blocked his ears. Switch continued to cry, his tears staining his pink fur. Fidget put his paw over Switch's mouth. "If you don't stop crying, you're going to flood the place!" Switch licked Fidget right up his arm. "Ewwww!" Fidget said, letting go and started to wipe the saliva off his arm. Switch dashed to the elevator, and went up to Lilo's room. Fidget shrugged, and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and peered inside. The cans of soda, which Nani recently bought, caught his attention; he took one and closed the refrigerator. He sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. on and watched the news, since nothing good was on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Switch... Get out from underneath my bed." Lilo complained. Switch crawled out and looked around cautiously. He sighed with relief, when the coast was clear. Lilo was looking at photos she took. "Aren't they beautiful?" Lilo asked. "I guess... I mean, what do you think is so interesting about photos of tourist?" He asked. "I don't know, I just like photos that's all." Lilo smiled at Switch. "Com'on here, I'll show you some photos I took today," Lilo said. Switch nodded and walked over to Lilo, who was on the other side of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jumba typed away on his computer. His mini communicator started buzzing. He didn't want to be disturbed, but he answered it anyway. A face, which Jumba recognized easily, appeared on screen. "Hi Jumba!" The face said, happily. "Ah, Janba. My favourite daughter." He said. "Jumba, I'm your only daughter!" Janba replied. "Oh yeah... So howz your evil geniusing going?" Jumba asked. "Great!" Janba replied. "Why you calling?" Jumba asked. "Well, Jumba, right now I'm having a money issue, and I have nowhere to stay. I then heard that you are living on earth, so I wondered if I..." Janba said. "Of course you can, and you can bring your experiments too, but you probably got to dehydrate them." "Thanks, Jumba." The communicator screen flicked off. Jumba smiled and started typing on his computer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Demon walked up to the house, it was way past midnight. Crystal was chatting quickly and very loudly to him. Demon wasn't able to catch most of the words. He heard the waiter, and the money part, but Crystal was talking way too fast, so he couldn't bother trying to translate what she was talking about. He signalled Crystal to zip it. Crystal shut upped. They both snuck in, as quietly as possible. They didn't want to wake anyone. Their 'bed' (which is really a couch) was not a warm place to sleep, unless you have a blanket. There was no blanket there, so Crystal went and fetched a blanket from the laundry. Once they snuggled in, they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Janba started gulping down another cup of Coffee. She needed all the energy she could get. The only experiments she didn't dehydrate was; 0437and 0621. They both sort of look like Stitch (in a way). 0437, who was called Violet, was a female. She was purple and lavender. She was purple on her body, and she was lavender on her belly, and eye patches. She also had black tips on her ears, and her paws looked like they were dipped in black paint, and her feet were the same. 0621, who was called Angie, was also a female. She was completely white with a purple nose. She had angel-like wings, and a golden halo. Her ears were thin and extremely long, her ears reached to the ground when she stands up. Her tail too was very long; it was as long as her body and she had two long, sharp, curved spikes at the end of her tail. The 2 experiments slept in a bundle, only cause there isn't very much comfortable places in a cold ship. Janba sipped some more coffee. She needed to stay awake since she was driving. Janba dropped her mug. Violet suddenly woke up, by surprise and she ran to Janba and left Angie by herself, on the floor. Angie shivered, her eyes parted, and realised she was by all herself. She stood up and looked where Violet was. She found them staying behind Janba's seat, looking over her shoulder. "Destination within 9 hrs," the computer voice said. Only 9 hrs to go, Angie thought to herself, as she curled up and fell asleep...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Knowing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angie's eyes slowly opened. The sun shone in her eyes. She squinted, trying to focus on her surrounds. Instead of being in the ship, she realized she was in a house. She got off the bed, she was on. The floor creaked as she made her way downstairs. Violet ran up to Angie. "What took you so long, sleepy head?" She greeted. Weird greeting. Some creatures that sort of looked like her came up to Angie. "This is Stick, Devon, Angel and Crystal," Violet introduced. Stitch and Demon looked angrily at her. "What did I say?" Violet whined. "Nagaa, Stick. Meega Stitch." Stitch said. "I'm Demon, NOT Devon!" Demon said, looking at Violet angrily. "Well, sorry." Violet said, half-heartedly. "Where's Janba?" Angie asked. "She's in the Lounge room, taking with Jumba." Stitch replied. A little Hawaiian met up with them. "Nani said we're going surfing... Oh, I'm Lilo." Lilo said. "What's surfing?" Violet whispered in Angie's ear. "Beats me." 2 other experiments came in. One introduced himself as Fidget, and the other was Switch. A larger Hawaiian came up to them. "That's my sister, Nani." Lilo explained. Angie nodded. Everyone hopped into Nani's car, and the Dune- buggy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Once they arrived, Nani borrowed 4 surfboards, it just so happened that David came by, and so he joined in. Violet, Angie and Janba, shared 1 surfboard. Lilo, Stitch and Angel went with Nani, and Switch and Fidget went with David and Demon and Crystal shared the last one. They all were having a hell of a time. Angie, Violet, and Janba were started to get better, they actually stayed on for 5 seconds (At least it was better than the first time). After a few hours, everyone was tired. Violet, Angie and Janba were obviously wet. They all packed up and left for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ KAIA'S P.O.V.  
  
I sat by myself in a large ship. I went and got a cup of coffee just to keep my body alert, I flew back to my seat (Well, it wouldn't really be called flying since I don't have wings, I can hover really high off the ground and stay there, it would still be classified as flying). The ship was on auto-pilot, so I didn't need to drive (I suck at driving!). I looked out the window, at the remains of my home. You could say I got a 6th sense; I was only created 7 days ago. Only yesterday I had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Something bad almost happen everyday, ever since my planet's crystal was stolen. If you want to know more about me, my creator called me Kaia, it sounds like I'm a girl, but no, I'm a guy. In my language, 'Kaia' means 'Fluffy'. I guess I should describe myself. I'm a genetic creation, and my creator, Jaydenna Javina, created me. My body's red, and my stomach and eye-patches are a light shade of orange and the inside of my ears are a light shade of orange too. My claws are black and are about 5cm long. I've got faint green stripes down my back, on my arms, ears, and legs. The stripes were all in groups of 3. My nose and eyes were blood-red in colour. Yeah, I know. Red body, red nose, and red eyes, lots of red. As my name says so, I'm fluffy, if you put it that way. My fur is 4cms in length. Well, I'm not that fluffy, but I was fluffier than all the other experiments Jaydenna created. Don't get me wrong, I like fluffy. You could say I was short... Shorter than all the other experiments. My friend and I were the only survivors, I know because there were no life forms in sight.Also at my planet, we have to wear clothes, just to blend in. The shirt I was wearing is black, with a skull in it. I also wore a white long- sleeved shirt underneath. My pants were also black, and so was my cap (I wear it backwards. How can anyone stand wearing a cap forward? Well, that's just me for you). My shoes were also black, but my socks were white (great disguise right? I don't think so). I prefer to wear clothes cause in my planet, it is really cold, and I just got use to wearing gear (and the pockets are handy too). "Landing on earth in 2 days." The computer said. Why earth? Cause it's just like home. I ran back towards the window, what's left of my planet floated in the emptiness of space. You want to know what happened? Well as I said, I have a 6th sense; it lets me know what bad things are going to happen the next day. So yesterday, I had a bad feeling. I told my fellow experiment friends that our planet will be destroyed, but they just laughed. So I turned to Jaydenna and told her. She said she didn't design me to tell the future, so no luck with her. So last night, my friend and I decided to evacuate, just in case, and as we left the Planet, a huge laser came and blew up the planet, obliterating the planet leaving it in pieces, 2,057,256 pieces were still visible (I counted it a few hrs earlier). Well, that's my story. "Landing on earth in 1 day and 59 hrs," the computer said. Great every hour it's gonna tell me when I'm arriving. This is gonna be a long 1 and 59 hrs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ANGIE'S P.O.V.  
  
We rode back in the Dune-buggy. Stitch was driving; he was speeding all the way to his house. I wouldn't really call it my house, but we're living there so I guess I should. Nani opened the door with the key; slobber was all over the key, because Violet thought it was edible. We all walked inside. My wings took up a lot of room, so I pulled it into my body (like Stitch, when he pulls his extra arms in, and if you're thinking, I also pulled my wings in when we were surfing). Nani went and picked up the phone, she dialed and asked for pizza. "We're having pizza!" Nani said to everyone. "What's pizza?" I asked Lilo. "Heavenly food..." Lilo said, and closed her eyes. The word 'Heavenly food' caught my interest, until I saw it. "Doesn't look heavenly to me." I said picking up a slice. The cheese thinned out and fell on my hand. "Wait till you try it!" Lilo said. I took a bite, my eyes started watering, trying to be polite I swallowed it. I breathed heavily. "You don't like pizza?" Lilo asked. I nodded. "Miki miki," Stitch said, as he grabbed it off my plate. How can he like it? I guess I'll never understand that question. A giant shark-headed man tore open the roof. "Ahem! We're eating!" I shouted to him, even though I wasn't eating. "What? More abominations? How come I wasn't notified?" The giant shark-man said, angrily. "What are you gonna do storm the place? You're no match with the likes of us!" Demon yelled. "No, but maybe with this!" The shark-man said, holding up a purple crystal. "The Ancient Crystal from Planet Leoscea! Who knew it would appear with the Big Dummy!" Jumba exclaimed. "Who's he?" I whispered to Lilo. "Gantu... The Big Dummy!" Lilo replied. "And as you know, the Crystal grants me powers beyond imagining!" Gantu boasted. "Once a Big Dummy, always a Big Dummy," Crystal (the experiment) stated. "Let's take him down," Crystal said to Demon. "Absolutely." The two experiments charged to Gantu. "627! 628! The Crystal will fry you!" Jumba yelled after them. The Crystal in Gantu's hand glowed red as lasers came out of it, and zapping Demon and Crystal. They flew backwards and hit into the wall. They stayed down, their fur burnt and smoking. Crystal's body glowed, as lights left her body. Crystal stood up. "M-my powers... They're gone!" Crystal wailed. She looked at her body. "Look what he did to my lovely fur! It's black!!!" She shrieked. Violet stood by herself, terrified. "I will be taking this Trog!" Gantu said, picking up Violet. "You're gonna have to deal with me!" I yelled. My halo glowed blue, I took it, and spun around, giving it more power, I let it go. As it spun around in midair it multiplied to 5, It slammed to Gantu, and burnt (yes it burns) huge holes in his body. Blood poured from his wounds, yet he was still standing. "You fool, the Crystal gives me immortally. I can't be killed!" Gantu said, grinning evilly. Very slowly, his body immerged together again, soon the wounds disappeared, and it didn't even leave a scratch. "Gantu! You know that once the Crystal finds a true male Leoscean, it will over-power you and destroy you. After all, it is searching for a Leoscean, and only he could harness the power of the Crystal. That's why they locked it up; it was too powerful to keep in the open lands, the Crystal gives them good luck, and protects them from..." Jumba said. "Shut up! I already knew that. I am one step ahead. I already destroyed the planet and its population so the Crystal won't turn against me, and also no Leoscean can claim the Crystal. It's my own, my precious..." (Okay I'm gonna a little too far with the 'my precious' part) Gantu said. "YOU WHAT!?!" Jumba yelled. "As I said, I will go and be on my way," Gantu said, leaving with Violet. "Nooooo!" I cried. "Violet!" I started to weep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ VIOLET'S P.O.V.  
  
I tried my best. I bit him, hard, making him bleed, but he just healed again. What's he gonna do to me, I thought. Gantu took me to a large black ship. He held me tight in his hand, and the more I squirmed, his grip would tighten. When he got inside, he placed me into a glass capsule. I hid my face in my hands, and cried. A yellow plump experiment walked up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Do I look okay to you?" I replied. "So you want to get out?" He asked. "And I also want to go home." I said sadly. "That I can't do." I looked up to him. "Well, can you let me out, please," I asked, making my best cute face I could. He fell for it. "Well, I guess you could... Why not... But no tricky business, okay? Gantu will catch you before you can reach back to my cuz's place, and then you'll be locked up for eternity... That's Gantu for ya." He said. I nodded. Better than in here. Anyway he's right, with that weird Crystal, he's bound to catch me again, I thought. The experiment let me out. "My name's 625," 625 said. "Weird name... Oh, my name's Violet," I said. "Violet... Nice name," 625 said. I looked around the ship. I can get use to this, I thought.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Friendship

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAIA'S P.O.V.  
  
The ship sped across the galaxies; I vomited into a paper bag. I get travel sickness, after a period of time. "3 hrs till arrival," the computer said. I vomited again. My friend walked up to me. Oh, I forgot to tell you about him. He's name is Fang and he's my best friend. Moving on now. I looked at Fang. "Agre a komo salde?" (What did you eat this time?) I asked. I peered over his shoulder. "Acote a negio toori!" (You ate my couch!) I yelled, racing over to it. The couch had many teeth marks and missing bits on it. "Veio topes ergo twog," (You could of a least bit only it once) I said sadly. The couch collapsed. I sniffed sadly. Looks like I'm gonna have to sit on the floor, I thought. At least we've still got the T.V, I thought to myself. I looked over to the T.V. My face drooped. Okay, maybe no T.V, I thought looking at the chewed upped T.V. I cursed silently to myself. I made my way back to my seat. I sat down, immediately, I spewed on my lap. I made a face and went to get a cloth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Violets eyes fluttered open. 625 stood in front of her, holding some flowers. "Em... Vi, I got these for you," 625 said, holding up the flowers. Violet blushed, red. "Thanks..." She replied, taking the flowers. She sniffs them, "Nice. What type?" She asked. "Violets," 625 replied, blushing. 625 snapped out of his trance. "I bet you're really hungry... How about some sandwiches?" 625 asked. Violet nodded happily. Gantu walked into the room. "625! What are you doing?!" Gantu yelled. "Ever heard of the word S-A-N-D-W- I-C-H, Blubber Guts?" 625 snapped. Gantu growled and left the room. "Experiment 6-1-8 activated; Primary function: merges with shadows and attacks unexpectedly." The computer warned. Violet looked at the image of the experiment. It was a female, and was completely black, with black eyes and a black nose. "Um...Should we tell Gantu?" Violet asked, unsure. "Nah," 625 said, as he walked to the kitchen. Violet followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6-1-8's P.O.V  
  
I made my way to shore. Perfect place to be activated... In the ocean. Once I was on the shore, I gave my body a nice shake, all the water trickled off my black body. Some people talking made me jump; I leapt towards a shadow of a palm tree, and disappeared into it. I knew no one could see me, but I could see them perfectly fine. I spotted a little girl, and a blue dog, who I recognized easily, was 6-2-6. I came out of the shadow and ran up to them. "Hello." I greeted in perfect English language. "Cousin," Stitch said. "Want to come home with us?" Lilo asked. 618 nodded cheerfully. "What are you designed to do?" Lilo questioned. "I'm designed to merge in shadows." 618 replied. "Then I'm gonna name you Shadow," Lilo said happily. "When are we going? I'm hungry!" Shadow asked. Lilo nodded and headed to their house.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
